1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and a device for correcting a chrominance signal by correcting an input chrominance signal such as a color or color difference signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional chrominance signal correcting devices of this kind include, for example, a method of using a matrix color correction circuit. Assuming that the levels of luminance, red and green before correction are expressed by YL, R and G and those levels after correction are YL', R' and G' respectively, the correction is carried out, in accordance with the conventional method, by preparing a resistance matrix IM in such a way as to obtain a relation of: (YL', R', B').sup.t =IM(YL, R, B).sup.t
This method, however, is not suitable for an attempt to correct solely one specific color because such correction inevitably affects other colors. Most of known methods are also not suited for single color correction because they also affect other colors.